Me And My Wolf
by wolf-gabby23
Summary: Im a b*tch, thats my cover, after my dad left us years ago, my mum decided to take a trip up to the coldest part of America, La Push, and not only do I have to be with my dad for the rest of forever and now some guy is following me around. Who is he? And why am I falling for him? Jacob O/C.
1. PROLOGUE

**Imprint Story - Me And My Wolf**

**Prologue -**

I'm a sixteen-year-old teenage girl, with brown-black curls to my waist, and naturally tanned skin with striking black eyes. Completely ordinary.

Well, completely ordinary for a Native American girl, but not for a Native American girl living in Australia. No, everyone here hardly has my traits. There might be the surprising individual or two with tanned skin, but most people here are very fair, very white or very black, the native indigenous people, the Aboriginals. There are the 'half-cast' the people that are half Aboriginal and half white, but then again, they're pretty common.

So, I'm ordinary. Completely ordinary human living in the Beef Capital of Australia, Rockhampton, with my mother and brother. And we're planning on moving to America. A place where I've never been, but heard plenty about. It's a place in the middle of nowhere where its cold and always wet, and apparently, the sun hardly ever shines.

The school I go to is average. A whole lot of buildings where we're trapped for six hours learning from cranky grandparents. I don't think the Government even knows about this place. They don't give much funding if they do. The place is falling apart and the students here are just here because they have to be. Bullying and pushing younger students, no one there to save them. And don't get me started on the teachers. They're all cranky and most of them complain about being paid less than they should be. But then again, they could be just saying that to get more money.

Well anyway, my live is average, got that? Okay, great, now imagine moving arcoss the world to a cold and wet place, after living in the sunny, dry weather all your life. And, something crazy happening. Something I didn't think would happen. I feel in love. Unlike anything I'd ever heard of, or dreamt about, or even read about, yep, Im a book worm. I love books. And I never expected to love anything else, let a lone, a guy, no, not just a guy. My wolf.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey! Just a new story idea, if anyone likes I might be able to get another bit out soon :DD Please Review, and check out my other stories :DDD<strong>


	2. ONE: Screams

**A/N: Violence and Language in this chapter. You have been warned… Enjoy :DDD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Screams<strong>

"Amanda, can you please do the rubbish?" Mum calls down the white-painted walls of the hallway. Dad was slumped in the armchair with his crumpled newspaper unfolded in front of him. The TV that was off hangs on the opposite wall a few metres away. He groaned with his usual scowl.

"Fff-orge-sh it, Luc-fy! She-sh a drunk one f-that one!" he stuttered, his breath stank of alcohol, as it usually did these days. It was then that I realised the paper was the wrong way round and his eyes were struggling to focus on the words. You might be asking why I can see all this, well, because I'm his prisoner. Well, you know, when it comes to those times when he just wont let you leave, every time I went to get up from this unreasonably uncomfortable threadbare floral armchair that looks like it came straight from the 60s, he'd loose his nut, he'd yell at me and scream at me, for moving.

"Sorry, Mum, but I'm pretty sure you're aware of my situation. And if you could, please save me," I call back, Dad then looked at me, like I was crazy.

"Luc-fy, you hear that? Sh-she t-talks," he spat while he stuttered. I went to get up anyway, who cares, I'm ten years old, I can go by one day not listening to my drunk father. Of course, he had a different idea. He screamed, at the top of his lungs as if I knew better. "Sit the fuck down!" I couldn't help my flinch and he swayed as he got up from his armchair, his hands were curled into fists, his eyes were tight with rage and anger, his arms strong from his days in the army. It was too late now to calm him down. I shrunk back into the floral armchair, trying to sink away, to get away from this hell-hole. Why? Did he hate me? And Mum? Or maybe he's just that kind of person that hates everyone. He lifted his fist right up to his ear, his anger very evident on his facial expression. "You do as I say, you ungrateful little shit! And I told you not to move!"

I scream myself awake.

I try desperately to forget my past, but its hard, I feel like its impossible sometimes.

"Mum?" I call out when I step into the brown-ish hallway, rubbing at the stubborn sleep in my eyes. "Jeremy?" Jeremy is my little brother, he's only five, another representation that its been five years. I'm sixteen now, that nightmare I'm scared to admit is a memory, one of the many that I will never be able to forget. That night, after he beat me for the night, the news of her pregnancy became public knowledge and everyone was happy. Mostly.

Not me.

I didn't want a sister or brother to grow up in that hell-hole. With a drunk father? And a mother who was scared shitless of him. I had had enough of him myself. And he was my father, if he even deserved that title. Mum made sure to hide the liquor one night, when Jeremy was two, and she gave him her all. She complained and she stood up for her beloved children, and we left. To somewhere sunny, we went to Chicago. A sunny place, as far from that horrid place as possible and to start anew. I know that all kids aren't as lucky as me. To leave a abusive place like that. And I wish to help them and one day, I will.

For now, I only hope and dream of what our now happy life is going to remain this way, for as long as possible. Because I know, nothing ever lasts. Good or bad. It always evens out. And I can only hope…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey :DDD Chapter one of **_**Me And My Wolf**_ **I bring you! I hope you enjoy and I know usually that the authors dnt put everything on your plate all at once, but I felt like this story needed you to understand it, before it went on, if you know what I mean? **

**If you read my **_**Depths Of Darkness**_**, chapter 9 is almost out! xDDDD get keen xDDD**

**REVIEW, please! Fave and Follow xDD**

**Thanks xDD**

**~wolf-gabby23**


	3. TWO: Disaster

**Chapter 2 - Disaster **

School was as boring as always. Last night, I again dreamt of my horrid past. And I was scared now. Not like I usually am.

We're in Australia now, I have very few friends, but I like it that way. I let nobody know the horrors of my past. I learnt when I was about eight, not to talk about my home, if I said anything about my father being abusive, they would've taken me away, leaving mum all by herself.

So I kept my mouth shut, even when teachers asked about the regular bruises on my face, and arms, even legs, I'd lie, say that I'm clumsy or I was accidently pushed.

And they'd believe me, who wouldn't believe an eight-year-old child of how she hurt herself?

So then, I don't really know where my future was to be. Sixteen years old, and these teachers want so much from us.

Once every year, the school takes a trip into the city to a "careers expo" they called it, where young people went into a big gym set up with lots and lots of booths of different universities and colleges and trainers course to take to expert in one area.

How the hell are we supposed to know? I know that my mum still doesn't know what her "dream job" would be. And I have no clue.

Though I know Jeremy has told us he wants to be a police officer, when we asked why, he said that he wanted to protect people from dangerous things and people. I was touched. He wanted to protect people. But what did I want to do? Annoy the shit out of them so they left me alone.

At home though, I cared about my family, family comes first. And it all depends on who you include in your "family". Although, my family is just me, my brother and my mama. We all look after each other, and that is the most important thing.

At the dinning room table, I sat in the wooden chair with paper and books widespread across the table. Doing my boring ass homework.

Jeremy was at his babysitters and mama should be coming home from work any minute now. She made the habit of not making me wait any longer than forty-five minutes by myself, and in that time, I'm not allowed to eat anything. Because mama usually came home with dinner, Jeremy and shopping if she did any.

Thirty-five minutes after I got home, and mama still wasn't here, but I wasn't worried yet.

Forty minutes… I was beginning to worry.

Sixty minutes, and I had my phone in my hand, dialing mama's number. She is never this late.

"Hello?" mama's familiar kind voice sounded through the speaker. Relief spread through me.

"Mama, are you coming home soon?" I ask her, frantically, still worried a bit.

"Oh, Amanda!" mama was happy to hear from me at least… "Sorry I'm so late, sweetie, I'll be home within half an hour, I was just about to call you, myself."

"What's up, mama? Everything ok?"

"Yes, sweetie, I'll be home soon, I'm bringing dinner, so don't eat. Um, and I have washing in the machine, do you mind? There isn't much. And, please, Amanda, catch up on your homework."

I groaned. Freaking washing _and _homework! Are you kidding?

"Okay, ma, be safe."

"Bye my sweet," and mama hung up. Leaving me to do the washing… oh joy…

Ma was home within the next half hour, as promised. And in that time, I was slaving over the washing, I did more than she asked. I hung out whatever was in the machine, and I put the next load on and sorted out clothes for the next five loads… it took forever.

...And I swear, I didn't do all that to procrastinate from my homework…. Okay, fine, I did…

But really, I'm still worried about Ma, she didn't sound like her usual self… something had happened. I want to know what.

"Mama?" I called down the hall, when I heard the sliding door open. I ran down the hall to find mama and baby brother coming home from a long day, evident in how Jeremy was sleeping. I took Jeremy from mama and took him to his space bed in his intergalactic bedroom. Yes, he like outer space.

Ma was working on the dinner in the kitchen, smells like chicken. Yum.

"Mama?" I asked, she hummed her response. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie, everything is great," she smiled… not a real smile though, a fake one.

"Ma," I said warningly, stating that I didn't believe a word she said.

Ma sighed, head hung, arms supporting her against the bench. "We-" she cleared her throat of tears. "We're going to lose the house," ma sobbed, hiccupping when she took a breath. I went around to her and held her, she grabbed tight and wept into my shoulder as I hushed her and calmed her.

"We're going to be alright, mama," I repeated over again.

Once she had calmed after a while, she replied to my supposed calming statement. She said. "Maybe not, Amanda, we're going back. We're going back to Forks."

"What!?" I practically shouted. "Why!?"

Mama winced at my volume. "Since we're losing the house, someone has offered to take us in… but they live in Forks."

"If its that traitorous man, I'll kill him, seriously. He isn't part of this family, and we don't need any help from him."

"No, this help isn't from your father, Amanda, it's from Sue." Sue. I remember her, and her children, and her lovely husband. Sue is nice, she's kind and lovely and everyone just loves her… as long as you don't piss her off. Then she's a mean bitch.

But perhaps, if this help is from Sue, maybe I don't have to see that wrecked man that they call my father. And maybe, we do need help, we are going to get out of this debt thingy whatever the hell we are in, we do need help, and someone across the world is offering, not only a home, help, but is also offering to pay international plane tickets to get to Forks.

I guess we better start packing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A thanks to all my followers! xDD I was stoked when I sure I already had FIVE follows after only two chapters :D You have no idea how happy I am xD I'm very grateful for all Reviews, Follows and Favourites, so please, keep them coming xDD umm also, I'm very sorry about how long it took to put this chapter up, I am so so so sorry **

**and also, a side note for readers reading my other twilight fan fic, ****_Depths of Darkness,_**** I am so so close to finishing the chapter, I am so very sorry that it has taken me this long :( Im trying to get it up asap I'm really very sorry**

**lots of love to my faithful readers, **

**wolf-gabby23 :3**


	4. THREE: Jet Lag

**Chapter 3 - Jet Lag **

Sue had booked our flights for the next week, we packed up everything we could fit. Including photos, records, pillows, sheets, clothes, anything and everything.

Jeremy is confused, came home from school just to start packing to leave. Having to say goodbye to everything we had, everything we loved, everything we had built here. The friends we made, and the family we loved. It was time for us to go.

The week approaching our departure was weird, difficult and strange, the last time I was packing for a move was from Chicago. I do miss it there, and I know I'll miss it here as well. I had a wondrous time, being free, for the first time in my life.

The posters up on my walls were slowly coming down, the books were slowly making their way into my bags and CD's my friends had given me. Something to remember them by.

Somehow I know, this is the last time I'll ever see them. I feel like once I get back to that dreaded place, I'll never leave that state of Washington.

Goodbye...my life. I'm coming to start anew.

Last day.

It's our last day here in Queensland.

I'll miss the hot sun, the days at the beach where the sun actually shines. My friends. I don't have many friends, but the one I do have, I'll miss her, very much.

"Okay, girl. You have to call, maybe three times a day?" joked Kiri, my Asian friend. She'll miss me as much as I will miss her.

"Maybe not that much, but definitely once a day," I laughed.

We hugged, and cried. Well, I didn't cry as much as her. Period. She's a crier. Aw dammit I'll miss her.

"Bye, Manda. I'll - I'll miss ya gurl. Don't have too much fun without me, okay?"

"Okay," I cried. That's all I could manage to say as I let my only friend go, for the last time.

My steps slow and awkward, like a drunk, but my staggered steps took me away from the only friend I've ever known. Since forever. Never to go back.

I can feel it. That I'm never going to come back, as much as I'd loved to think so. I don't think I will.

Packed and out the door, heading in a cab to the airport. After an hour of waiting, checking in, eating expensive food and walking around bored through the tiny space.

The plane took off at 3:20 sharp for an hour long flight to Brisbane.

Jeremy grabbed his little spaceship suitcase and trailed it along behind him as we made our long walk out of the massive airport, getting lost a few times, I had to admit. It was a massive airport, and by the time we found our luggage and made our way out, we only had an hour and a half till the next flight, which will be taking off from the International airport in Brisbane, whatever it's called, and we have a flight to Paris, and from Paris, to somewhere on the coast of America and then from there, to Seattle and then from Seattle a pick up from whoever Sue was sending to bring us back to La Push. Yay... Not.

I spent the next 20 hours in between all the flights thinking. Well, about everything. About Kiri. I already miss her. About seeing Sue and her family again, its been so long, both Leah and Seth must be all grown up. Leah's only a few year older then me, but I'm a year or so older then Seth. We got along alright while I was still young, before my _father_ well went off the edge. I shuddered. I did NOT want to see him again. And there is no way I am letting that monster anyway near Jeremy.

I hoped that Jeremy could grow up being a normal kid, well as normal as possible with a bitch of a sister and a single mother, not knowing his nationality, the one that would be a difference to him and the other boys his age. We both, like our mother and_ father _had black, dead straight hair and scotched brown skin with striking black eyes.

_Great…_ I thought. _My butt's going numb…_ Thirty-two hours we've been flying, another four to get to America and then another six or seven to Seattle and an hour or so from Seattle to La Push. _Don't think about it… don't think about it! You'll make it worse! _

Well, I think I've been going pretty good, no sleep for almost two days, haven't thrown up like Jeremy has about three times already and no complaining, I think Mum's liking that.

No movies. They didn't have the decency to give us free movies. You know, because we don't have the money to, but they still won't. Assholes. Do they know how boring this trip is without movies?! Seriously, they should make it a priority for us to have our movies!

But I may have found a fix for that. They guy in front of me is watching some action-packed movie and apparently, he likes the sound effects 'cuz I can heard every word spoken by the actors on the screen out of his headphones.

But I don't really get it, its about this group of people, awesome badasses at badass stunts doing badass things, so I occupied myself by just watching the badass stunts, they even managed to roll a tanker and it blew up. I doubt that would happen in reality, but hey, they were badass.

Hours passed and boredom grew. I think I slept for a while, but was woken by a screaming infant. Argh. Seriously? I'm going to be so jetlag when we land. I just want sleep!

I had to get up and walk around, it was the only thing I could do. It was frustrating, that I couldn't do anything. Nothing but talk to my five-year-old brother that was sleeping most of the time. And when he was awake, he was too sick to have a conversation and our mother spent most of the time in the bathroom with Jeremy, or sleeping with him, luckily for her, she can sleep through crying babies.

Not me. I'm not that lucky. Maybe because I got Jeremy out of bed whenever he woke up crying.

I nearly cried when about an hour later the pilot's voice came over the intercom. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. I hope you have enjoyed your flight so far, we are approaching our destination and are readying for our decent. Please fasten your seatbelts and have your seats in the correct positions for the landing. Thank you for flying with American Airlines."

I sighed, but didn't comply, actually, I reclined my seat further, just to piss 'em off.

I heard a cough-laugh thing from the guy behind me as we both saw a flight attendant stalk over to me. I tried my best to look innocent.

"Excuse me, miss -"

I interrupted. "You're excused." The guy behind me laughed but tried to cover it up with a cough. I wasn't fooled and by the way her eyes darkened, she wasn't either.

"I would like to ask you to put your seat up for the landing," her young face made a grim line.

"I would, for the landing, but we're not landing yet, are we?" I asked, battering my eyelashes. The flight attendant scowled and stalked off, pissed. Oh I am so good at what I do. I am such bitch. I laughed mentally.

It was all too easy to keep a straight face. And the guy behind me tapped my shoulder, I inclined my head towards him to indicate that I was listening. "Nice one, best thing that's happened on this hellhole. Thanks," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"It was only my pleasure," I smiled too. It was good to have something like this happen on such a boring flight.

Landing is always my favourite part to the flights. And this time was second to none, it was relieving that the journey was finally coming to a close and soon, the adventures will begin.

"Sue!" My mum squealed like a ten-year-old, jumping into her friend's arms for the first time in five years, nearly six. I smiled at her happiness despite the stiffness running through my body. I could feel the muscles complaining as each joint popped and cracked.

"Hello, Mia," Sue smiled and embraced her long lost friend. "Hello, Amanda."

"Hi, Aunty Sue," again I smiled without my inner bitch's permission.

"My, Jeremy! Why have you grown! Gosh you're all grown up!" Sue, wide-eyed knelt down to Jeremy, while he bashfully hid behind our mother. "Aw, dear, have you forgotten me?" Sue put a hurt expression and a hand to her heart over dramatically. "That's alright, Jeremy. I'm Aunty Sue, nice to meet you, sir," Sue put out her hand for the young man to shake.

"Aunt Sue? Is Leah here?" I asked quietly after Jeremy shook her hand. Aunty Sue looked up at me.

"Actually, Amanda. Leah's off in college at the moment. I'm sorry, but you could probably give her a ring?" Sue looked like her heart had been divided and she watched it happen. There was clearly a story behind the truth. But I didn't push. I nodded, looked down and let my mother dragged me into her car and we set off for the hour long drive to La Push, Washington. Yay me…

**A/N: Hey guys! Im really sorry its been soo long! I was stoked with all the faves and follows Ive been getting! Wow, Im so touched guys :3**

**Maybe some more? Pretty please? Love you guys!**

**wolf-gabby23 :) **


End file.
